


unusual introductions

by RefugeeofTumblr



Series: the woods were full of birdsong [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bird, F/M, Fluff, Magic, dinner out with cindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: On his night out with Cindy, Cisco meets a strange new... friend?





	unusual introductions

Cindy, on her part, is having an excellent time tonight. The place she and Cisco chose for their date has been surprisingly quiet. Still, the place is clean. The food is good. Cisco is a great guy to have a conversation with, and she’s considering bringing him home. Then something utterly unexpected happens: a _bird_ lands on the table between them.

‘Holy shit,’ Cisco says, eyes widening.

Cindy glares at him. It seems wrong to cuss around such a tiny creature.

‘Hi there, birdie,’ she calls. ‘Are you lost?’

The bird looks at her, blinks, and then uncurls its foot, letting a scrap of crumpled paper drop onto the cheap wood tabletop.

Mystified, Cisco and Cindy look at each other, trying to figure out what’s happening. The bird doesn’t seem worried or upset by being so close to human beings. In fact, as they watch, it half-closes its eyes and settles down right where it is.

Cautious now, Cindy reaches out to take the paper. She straightens it: to her surprise, it seems to be part of a newspaper, and someone has written on it in pencil.

NOT LOST, the writing says.

‘What does it say?’

In answer, she hands the paper over so he can look at the writing himself, and watches his confusion deepen as he turns it over to examine everything.

‘This can’t be an answer, can it?’

Speechless, Cindy can only shrug. This is not how she expected the night to go. _I’m too drunk for this,_ she decides. Cisco, who isn’t drunk, turns his attention back to the bird - still watching them as calmly as ever - and decides to try talking to it.

‘Hey, buddy. Why’d you give us the paper? Seems like a weird thing to carry around with you.’

The bird’s head twitches lightning-fast. It’s looking at him now.

That’s not the only thing that changes, either. A soft tingle runs through Cisco’s fingers where he’s touching the paper. He frowns, half expecting for the bird to speak for a moment before he thinks to look back down at the scrap in his hands.

It now reads, ‘YOU NO LISTEN OTHER WAYS. TRIED.’

‘I must be drunker than I thought,’ Cindy breathes upon reading it, looking ruefully at the two empty glasses next to her plate.

A stern chirp sounds from the bird.

Cisco shakes his head. ‘I think it disagrees.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ she argues, a slightly nervous edge to her voice. ‘Its a bird! How can it disagree? It probably doesn’t even know what we’re saying.’

The writing re-forms into new words: NOT SILLY. BIRD HEARS. BIRD UNDERSTANDS!

‘Fuck me,’ Cisco says weakly. ‘This is weird.’

Chirping in a disapproving way, the bird zooms toward Cisco to grab its paper and then up to hide among the rafters. The sudden disappearance only makes sense when the waiter bustles over a minute later to ask them if he can do anything to make their meal more enjoyable.

He can’t. Once he’s gone, however, the bird flaps down again, perching on Cindy’s shoulder. They try to talk to it, but it mimics a quiet beeping sound and closes its eyes.

Cindy doesn’t have the heart to disturb it.

**Author's Note:**

> And before anyone asks, yes, this is based off the Bird Anon's character. You can find them at bythebirdanon.tumblr.com. I'm just borrowing ;)


End file.
